


Iron Fist Tournament

by anonymwinter



Category: Tekken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymwinter/pseuds/anonymwinter
Summary: Edit: Needs to be revamped.In 1976, is it time for the Iron Fist Tournament to begin.





	1. Round of 16

Heihachi Mishima created the Iron Fist Tournament to test his might. Each stage of the tournament would occur concurrently, with arenas around the world. To enter the tournament the combatants would first have to pass combat trials or be some kind of champion.

 

 

Jacob Merwin, a Brazilian Vale Tudo champion. An accomplished Vale Tudo fighter, Jacob wished for a greater challenge, and so entered the Iron Fist Tournament. 

 

Morimoto Kiemon, the Sumo Wrestling Champion. With the increasing popularity of Sumo Wrestling, Morimoto Kiemon flourished, and eventually became the Sumo Wrestling Champion. After hearing of the Iron Fist Tournament, Morimoto set out to prove his might against opponents of other martial arts, and entered the tournament. 

 

 

Morimoto Kiemon and Jacob Merwin met at the arena, with several of the Mishima Corporation judges standing nearby. The combatants walked toward each-other and entered their stance, then slowly moved towards each-other. 

 

 

When they were only meters apart, Mori charged at Jacob. Jacob dodged out of the way, then moved towards the getting up Mori. When Jacob got close enough, he started throwing punches which landed on Mori, who looked like he barely felt them. Mori threw a punch which landed on Jacob's face, making him stumble backwards, reeling from the heavy blow. Jacob quickly regained his stance. Mori charged at him again, and Jacob was barely able to dodge to the side. Mori quickly got up and walked towards him. Jacob moved around slowly. When Mori was close enough, Jacob threw a leg kick, which landed, to no effect on Mori's face. The two engaged in combat, each throwing many punches and kicks at close range. Jacob was now dodging Mori's attacks easier, and his own punches and kicks started to show effect on Mori. Some of Mori's punches and low kicks landed, which caused great damage to Jacob, but he hanged on, throwing counter-attacks and landing his own hits. Mori started to be off balance from the continual damage from Jacob's attacks and went on the defensive more. Soon, Jacob seized his chance and dropped to the floor and swept Mori's legs with his feet, making him fall to the ground. Jacob then got a-hold of Mori's arm and performed an armbar. Mori soon tapped out and shouted he gave up, with Jacob becoming the winner. 

 

 

 

Hisami Murai, a Taekwondo Master. After mastering Taekwondo at an early age, Hisami resolved to prove her worth, and won tournaments around Japan. When she heard of the Iron Fist Tournament, she entered. 

 

 

Kanai Rinji, a kickboxing master. Kanai trained in kickboxing and became fiercely proficient, winning tournaments all over the world. When he heard of the Iron Fist Tournament, he entered. 

 

 

Hisami Murai and Kanai Rinji met at the arena, with several of the Mishima Corporation judges standing nearby. The combatants walked toward each-other and entered their stance, then slowly moved towards each-other. 

 

 

Hisami was cautious and stopped still, letting Kanai make the first move. Kanai moved in close towards her. He threw a kick to the side of her body, which she took. It hurt her, but she kept focused. Hisami readied herself to defend. Kanai threw a front kick at her body in a feint, as Hisami went to block and then Kanai moved his attack upwards to strike directly in Hisami's face, knocking her backwards. Hisami instinctively grabbed at her face, then quickly put her arms back in a stance in-case Kanai was following up with another attack, which he didn't. Kanai stepped forward again and when he got in close enough threw some punches, which Hisami dodged and threw kicks to his body, which landed. Kanai counter-attacked with kicks of his own which were blocked by either Hisami's hands or legs, and she then threw her own kicks, which landed in attacks over his body, beating him backwards. Kanai stopped the engagement as Hisami stayed where she was. He thought of the skills with her legs, which impressed him. 

Hisami stepped forward and threw high kicks to his face, missing, then followed up with kicks to the front and sides of his body which landed, causing damage. Kanai tried to block. Hisami jumped up and kicked him in the face as she spun around and then kicking him int he face again with her other leg as she came back around, knocking Kanai to the floor. After a few seconds of being stunned, Kanai quickly got up. He was bleeding from the mouth and wiped it away. Kanai stepped forward and engaged Hisami in combat again, exchanging attacks back and forth. Each was trying to block and dodge while doing damage to each-other. Kanai soon started to work more on his punches, and was getting good hits in on her face and body. 

The fight continued for a while, as each tried to use their reportoire of moves to defeat the other. They were both starting to become very tired from the bout. As they closed in for combat again, after an exchange of attacks Hisami jumped up and put both her legs around his neck, then pulled and flipped him onto the ground. Hisami let go and continued the attack with kicks as Kanai blocked and slowly got back up. The combat continued more, as Kanai side kicks to Hisami's body was wearing her down, as was Hisami's kicks to Kanai's face. Soon, Kanai saw an opportunity, and jumped up to deliver a roundhouse kick to Hisami's face, knocking her to the ground. Kanai looked as she stayed conscious, pushing herself up. He could see the pain on her face. When he saw her standing, he thought he had never seen a woman with such spirit. Hisami readied her stance, almost hunching, breathing heavily, black bruises on her face. Kanai was the same with heavy breathing and black bruises on his face. They both stepped forward to each-other and engaged in combat with light attacks against each-other. Then Kanai stepped back.

 

 

 

"Draw?."

Hisami looked up at him, her face a look of defeat.

"Ok"

 

 

 

Following the martial art and philosophy created by Bruce Lee, Michael Farrell continued to refine the martial art of Jeet Kune Do, and in his mission to spread the art, Michael won tournaments around the world. When he heard of the Iron Fist Tournament, Michael entered. 

 

 

Heihachi Mishima. The character of Heihachi Mishima is shrouded in mystery, with few details known about him. One of those details is that he has a son. Heihachi Mishima created the Iron Fist Tournament to prove his might to the world. 

 

 

Michael Farrell and Heihachi Mishima met at the arena, with several of the Mishima Corporation judges standing nearby. The combatants walked toward each-other and entered their stance, then slowly moved towards each-other. 

 

 

Michael bounced back and forth on his feet, while Heihachi remained firmly on the ground. When they were close enough, they engaged in combat, throwing punches and kicks back and forth. Michael would quickly dodge and block the attacks, while Heihachi took Michael's quick attacks against him. Heihachi got a few attacks in which did strong damage to Michael, but most of his attacks were either dodged or blocked. Michael was agile around Heihachi, and consistently did damage against him. They continued battling, and Heihachi was starting to feel a little worn down from the amount of attacks he was sustaining and from the amount of his misses. Michael was a little worn down from the few attacks Heihachi got through, and even from the constant blocking and dodging were starting to take it's toll against this strong opponent. Heihachi started to go more aggressive, with which Michael was unaffected, as he continued his strategy, and started to be more daring against Heihachi with fast kicks to the face. Heihachi started to focus more and started to keep up more with Michael's moves, and soon his attacks to land more and more. Michael soon started sustaining major damage, and was soon knocked out by Heihachi from a punch to his nose. 

 

 

 

Born in Israel, Malcah Seleta rose up the ranks of the Hospitaller as a warrior, and earned her place as one of the greatest warriors in the order, even defeating some of the masters, and was soon due to be raised in rank to master. When the Iron Fist Tournament was announced, the order sent Malcah as a test to see how their great warrior would do in the tournament, and to test the fighters participating there, expecting Malcah to place highly. 

 

 

Lance Devost, a french Atemi Ju-Jitsu master. Hoping to further spread the art of Atemi Ju-Jitsu and prove it's worth, Lance entered the Iron Fist Tournament.

 

 

Malcah Seleta and Lance Devost met at the arena, with several of the Mishima Corporation judges standing nearby. The combatants walked toward each-other and entered their stance, then slowly moved towards each-other. 

 

 

When they get close enough, Malcah unleashes some high kicks which hit Lance in the face. Then they both engage in combat. Malcah shows her agility, weaving in and around Lance's attacks. They exchange a variety of punches and kicks, and Malcah gains the upper hand in skill. Lance throws her to the floor a few times during the fight, but Malcah always got up, and soon knocked him out. 

 

 

 

After being the Muay Thai champion in Thailand for some time, Krit Somwan turned his attention worldwide, and when he heard of the Iron Fist Tournament, he entered. 

 

 

Winning tournaments across the world with his sole style of Brazilian Ju-Jitsu, Otávio Santos eagerly entered the Iron Fist Tournament. 

 

 

Krit Somwan and Otávio Santos met at the arena, with several of the Mishima Corporation judges standing nearby. The combatants walked toward each-other and entered their stance, then slowly moved towards each-other. 

 

 

They engaged in combat and started exchanging punches and kicks. Krit quickly gained the upper-hand, and quickly started beating on Otávio. Soon however, a hole opened up in Krit's defense and Otávio speared him to the ground and got behind him, performing a rear-naked choke and making Krit tap out. 

 

 

 

Shinpei Otani, a master fighter of boxing and judo. Winning tournaments across Japan, Shinpei Otani eagerly entered the Iron Fist Tournament. 

 

 

Wang Jinrei, master of the Xin Yi Liu He Quan style, which is based on ten animal forms. Jinrei was a friend to Jinpachi Mishima, and was saddened and suspicious at his sudden disappearance. While Jinrei initially supported Heihachi, he he grew increasingly suspicious, which was increased when he found a message written by Jinpachi saying the Mishima line might have to end. With ever more being denied access to Heihachi, Jinrei resolved to confront at him over Jinpachi's fate at the newly announced Iron Fist Tournament.

 

 

Shinpei Otani and Wang Jinrei met at the arena, with several of the Mishima Corporation judges standing nearby. The combatants walked toward each-other and entered their stance, then slowly moved towards each-other. 

 

 

They came to a clash with a flurry of fists on each side, as Wang dodged around and blocked Shinpei's punches while throwing his own, to which Shinpei dodged them. Then Shinpei picked up Wang and threw him behind him to the floor. Wang got up. They came to a clash again as Wang started used kicks as-well as punches, which Shinpei tried to block and otherwise took the attacks in his stride while throwing his own punches. The attacks were hurting Wang. They continued exchanging attacks, quickly starting to hurt each-other, when Wang focused his kicks on Shinpei's legs, they slowly started to buckle. Wang dropped to the floor and swept Shinpei's legs, making him fall over. Shinpei quickly got up, and Wang started to focus more on attacking Shinpei's legs at a distance. Soon Shinpei could no longer get up fast enough, and Wang finished him off by attacking him on the ground until he knocked out. 

 

 

 

Joseph Rose, the MMA world champion. After the MMA world championship, Joseph turned his attention to greater challenges. Soon he heard of the Iron Fist Tournament and entered. 

 

 

Although being a recent martial art, Kyokushin Karate quickly became popular due to it's combat success and full-contact training compared to other forms of Karate. In his aim to continue spreading the art and it's credibility, Noriya Fujii entered the Iron Fist Tournament. 

 

 

Joseph Rose and Noriya Fujii met at the arena, with several of the Mishima Corporation judges standing nearby. The combatants walked toward each-other and entered their stance, then slowly moved towards each-other. 

 

 

They quickly engaged in combat, exchanging many punches and kicks. Noriya threw many strong and skillful kicks, while Joseph gained the upper-hand in striking. The fight went on for a long time as the combatants battled fiercely, until Joseph gained the upper-hand, and soon knocked out Noriya with a final punch to the face. 

 

 

 

Bao Yin, a Wing Chun master. Yin was a friend of Wang Jinrei growing up, as their martial arts style were initially similar. Over the years, their martial arts style diverged, with Jinrei studying the ten animal forms, while Yin studied the traditional Wing Chun. They developed a rivalry in their youth, exchanging wins back and forth. Yin entered a few tournaments in his youth, and then retired to train on his own. Eventually, he had the desire to open his own dojo to pass on his skills and knowledge, but lacked the funds. When Yin heard of the newly announced Iron Fist Tournament, he saw an opportunity to gain the funds he needed. Reluctantly, he entered the tournament. 

 

 

Isaac Zakharov, the Sambo champion. After becoming the Sambo champion, Isaac looked worldwide for greater challenges, and when he heard of the Iron Fist Tournament, he entered. 

 

 

Bao Yin and Isaac Zakharov met at the arena, with several of the Mishima Corporation judges standing nearby. The combatants walked toward each-other and entered their stance, then slowly moved towards each-other. 

 

 

They engaged in combat. Bao quickly got the upper-hand with his speed, skill and strength, beating Isaac a lot while Isaac hardly got any direct hits in, or many hits otherwise. Isaac managed to throw Bao a few times to the floor, but never managed to make a successful submission, and Bao soon quickly knocked him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Tournament Bracket: https://imgur.com/uLHFpAC


	2. Quarter-Finals

The combatants were given two days rest before their next fight. Jacob Merwin was advanced directly to the semi-finals due to the draw between Hisami Murai and Kanai Rinji.

 

 

 

Heihachi Mishima and Malcah Seleta met at the arena, with several of the Mishima Corporation judges standing nearby. The combatants walked toward each-other and entered their stance, then slowly moved towards each-other. 

 

 

They engaged in combat, exchanging many punches and kicks. Soon Heihachi got the upper-hand and knocked her out. 

 

 

 

Otávio Santos and Wang Jinrei met at the arena, with several of the Mishima Corporation judges standing nearby. The combatants walked toward each-other and entered their stance, then slowly moved towards each-other. 

 

 

They came to a clash, exchanging many types of attacks. After a fierce battle, Jinrei eventually got the upper-hand and won. 

 

 

 

Joseph Rose and Bao Yin met at the arena, with several of the Mishima Corporation judges standing nearby. The combatants walked toward each-other and entered their stance, then slowly moved towards each-other. 

 

 

They came to a clash, exchanging many punches and kicks. After a fierce battle, Bao Yin eventually won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Tournament Bracket: https://imgur.com/GXssUI7


	3. Semi-Finals

The combatants were given two days rest before their next fight. The semi-finalists were lead to a hotel they would be staying at. 

 

 

While staying at the hotel, Wang met up with Bao and had conversation over the past and the tournament. The next day, Wang confronted Heihachi in his nearby room. Heihachi let the guards allow him in. Wang asked Heihachi what he did to Jinpachi in a firm voice. Heihachi thought on it for a moment. 

"Beat me in the tournament, and i'll tell you what i did"

Wang was shocked. At that moment, Wang realized that Heihachi had done something to Jinpachi. Wang accepted Heihachi's proposal. The next day, the semi-finals begun. 

 

 

 

Jacob Merwin and Heihachi Mishima met at the arena, with several of the Mishima Corporation judges standing nearby. The combatants walked toward each-other and entered their stance, then slowly moved towards each-other. 

 

 

They came to a clash and exchanged many punches and kicks. Soon however Heihachi gained the upper-hand, and knocked him out. 

 

 

 

Wang Jinrei and Bao Yin met at the arena, with several of the Mishima Corporation judges standing nearby. The combatants walked toward each-other and entered their stance, then slowly moved towards each-other. 

 

They came to a clash, exchanging a variety of punches and kicks. The fighting was fierce and went on for a long time. Bao gained the upper-hand, and Wang was close to being defeated. Wang stepped back and told Bao of his reason for entering the tournament. He told him that Heihachi had done something to Jinpachi, as he even told him in the hotel, and that he must fight him to find out what happened. Swayed by his words and passion, Bao agreed to let Wang win, and told him to defeat Heihachi. Then Bao and Wang fought against each-other and Bao let Wang knock him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Tournament Bracket: https://imgur.com/pm0zGLd


	4. Final

Heihachi Mishima and Wang Jinrei met at the arena, with several of the Mishima Corporation judges standing nearby. The combatants walked toward each-other and entered their stance, then slowly moved towards each-other. Heihachi wore a black gi uniform with a red obi belt

 

 

They came to a clash. Wang threw many fast punches as Heihachi dodged them. Heihachi threw a strong kick to Wang's side, which he took in his stride. Both combatants blocked with precision, with few strikes from both getting through. Wang continued his fury of quick attacks, while Heihachi focused on his strong ones. As Heihachi punched at Wang's block, Wang could feel the immense strength of the punches. Heihachi threw another strong kick. They both then continued in swapping strikes back and forth as they also tried to block the others attacks. The fight went on for a while, as both combatants were starting to become a little tired from the pounding both of them were receiving and the amount of attacks each had thrown. Wang unleashed a flurry of punches at Heihachi's body then quickly worked his way upwards and unleashed a final strong punch across Heihachi's face, knocking it sideways and making Heihachi spit out a spout of blood, and making him stumble backwards. Heihachi wiped the blood from his mouth. Heihachi approached angrily. Wang threw out a kick to his body which landed, and then another kick to his head which landed, and then threw another kick to his head which Heihachi grabbed and pulled him forwards to deliver a punch infused with electricity straight to his face. The attack knocked Wang backwards. He felt the immense force and zap of the electricity from the attack. Wang soon got back up and wiped the blood from his bleeding nose. he stepped forward and engaged in combat with Heihachi again. Heihachi's attacks were stronger now that they were infused with electricity. The fight continued for a while longer, but Heihachi was too strong, and soon knocked Wang out. Heihachi Mishima became the winner of the Iron Fist Tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Tournament Bracket: https://imgur.com/8LGWf2H


	5. Epilogue

Morimoto Kiemon continued his successful career as a Sumo wrestler. 

 

Hisami and Kanai stay friends for years after the tournament and become sparring partners.

 

Michael Farell continued to promote Jeet Kune Do worldwide successfully. 

 

Lance Devost continued to promote Atemi-Ju-Jitsu around France successfully, failing to make inroads elsewhere.

 

Krit Somwan continued to have a successful career in Muay Thai.

 

Shinpei Otani continued to have a successful career as a fighter in tournaments around the world.

 

Noriya Fujii continued to successfully promote Kyokushin Karate successfully, winning tournaments all over Japan and eventually opening his own Dojo. 

 

Isaac Zakharov continued to have a successful career in Sambo. 

 

Malcah Seleta's superiors were disappointed with her performance in the tournament, but it was lessened since her opponent was so strong, and who eventually went on to win the tournament. She soon became a certified master in her order, although her ambition made her have eyes to one day become the Grandmaster. 

 

Otávio Santos continued to have a successful career in tournaments around the world. 

 

Joseph Rose continued to have a successful career in MMA, and eventually retired behind a great legacy. 

 

Jacob Merwin continued to have a successful career and soon retired, leaving behind a great legacy.

 

Bao Yin entered other tournaments around the world and soon had enough money to open his own dojo.

 

Wang Jinrei goes to China and starts a family, all the while training, with the intent to one day discover what happened to his friend Jinpachi.


End file.
